


River Vixen Romance

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Y/n joins the River Vixens and gets a little more instruction from a certain redhead than she expected.





	River Vixen Romance

‘And from the top!’ The redhead yelled at us from the front of the hall. The music started and we went through the routine yet again. It was my first River Vixen practice and I was starting to lag a little. Cheryl’s routines were hard going and she was a perfectionist when it came to her squad.

Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone let out angry sighs, we were desperate to get through the routine at least once.

‘Cooper, you call that sexy? I could look sexier with my Grandma’s underwear on my head.’ Cheryl barked to the bashful looking blonde at the back. Everyone glared back at Betty, despite the fact she probably hadn’t done anything wrong but Cheryl liked to nit-pick. When the elegant Captain turned to me, my eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

‘Good job y/l/n.’ She spoke softly, the complete opposite of the harsh tones from moments before. I was taken aback.

‘Um, thanks.’ I could feel the eyes of the squad on me and my face flushed. Cheryl walked to the front again.

‘Alright, again, in position!’ she called out to the team. The music started again and I frantically moved from position to position. I could feel the sweat fall down my face, the fast beat was kicking my ass. My feet were a little out of unison with the music and as I predicted, the music once again stopped. I could hear the girls grunt behind me and our cheer captain walked over to me. I wanted the ground to swallow me up whole, expecting the wrath of Cheryl.

‘So you were doing super up until that foot work, would you be able to stick around for a private session to go over it? The rest of the girls are starting to look like drowned rats anyway and I’d rather they were out my sight.’ Her tone was surprisingly sweet. I stood with my mouth open, somewhat bewildered.

‘Sure, yeah.’ I replied hesitantly.

‘Vixens, hit the showers, you need it!’ Cheryl announced to the hall, she swivelled back to me.

‘I’ll be right back and we can go over those steps.’ She smiled gleefully at me and turned on her heel, heading towards her minions. As the girls left the hall, Betty and Veronica came over to me, both looking as confused as I was.

‘Did I hear right? Private session?’ The black haired girl asked, patting her head with a towel.

‘Is that like a common thing or?’ I questioned. My heart was beating at an all-time high and that wasn’t just from the work out.

‘It isn’t a thing, period.’ Betty replied, her brows furrowed. I gulped.

‘Be careful.’ Veronica warned me.

‘Let us know how it goes.’ Betty requested. They walked off and I gave them a little wave. The hall emptied after a few moments and Cheryl paced over to me, her minions leaving last, giggling about something. I gave Cheryl a queasy smile.

‘So those steps-’ I started, ready to get on with whatever punishment was coming my way.

‘Screw the steps.’ She lunged forward and planted her cherry red lips on mine. My entire body stiffened, this was the last thing I expected.

‘I’ve wanted to do that forever y/n, I had to take my chance.’ She whispered, standing only inches away. She placed her hands delicately on my waist. I was bamboozled, Cheryl Blossom, Queen bee of Riverdale, just kissed me. I wanted to pinch myself.

‘I had no idea, why now?’

‘Well I knew you wanted to join the Vixens eventually, I thought this way we’d have some privacy. Plus you look too cute in those shorts to resist anymore.’ I felt a smile curl on my lips.

‘Want to try that kiss again?’ Cheryl quickly brought her lips to mine again, this time I kissed back passionately and caressed her snow white cheeks with my hands. Her hands crept down my back and her fingers under my shirt. She drew circles on my skin. Our lips separated, we both panted. Cheryl gave me a look of relief, happy to have let her little secret out. I let out a sly giggle.

‘Can we have more private sessions? I could get used to this.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
